Yui's curse
by otakufan375
Summary: Yui was cursed by a spirit that was inside a cursed guitar that she found. All living things will stop aging until Yui turns back to her normal age since the curse transformed her into a child. Ui decides to take care of her sister until Yui is normal again.


Yui was in the hallway and was on her way to the clubroom. She made a wrong turn because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she wound up in a different part of the school. She looked around with a confused look on her face. Yui then had a shocked look on her face when she realized that she made a wrong turn.

"Did I really make a wrong turn?" Yui asked herself.

She was about to turn around to go back the other way but a mysterious glow stopped her from doing that. She saw that it was coming from a door that looked like a broom closet. Curiosity got the better of her and she went over to the closet and opened the door. Inside the closet was a guitar and it was glowing purple. Yui couldn't believe that a glowing guitar was right here in this broom closet. She went over to the closet and picked it up. As soon as she touched the guitar it stopped glowing.

"What's a guitar doing in this closet?" Yui asked

Yui decided to show everyone what she found. She skipped down the path that took her the light music club's clubroom. When she entered the room she hollered out to everyone.

"Azu-nya! Ritsu, Mugi, Mio! Look what I found!" Yui said

The other members were startled by Yui's sudden appearance but they went over to see what she found. They saw that it was guitar that she found. Yui told them that she ended taking a wrong turn and found this guitar in a closet.

"That looks like an old guitar" Ritsu said

"I wonder if it's still playable" Azusa said

""I'm sure it can still be played" Mugi said

"Yui u think you should put it back where you found it. Someone might've stored it there and they might looking for it right now" Mio said

"Who would put a guitar in a broom closet?" Ritsu asked

"Someone who didn't have anywhere else to put it" Mio said

Mio shifted her gaze to Yui.

"Yui go put that back okay?" Mio said

"Ok" Yui said

Before Yui could take a step the guitar started to emit the purple glow from before. This shocked everyone. Mio started to shake from fear because she immediately assumed that the guitar was haunted. Mio was actually right because this guitar wasn't just haunted it was cursed. A purpled figured emerged from the guitar and to take form. The figure took in the form of a girl with short hair liked Nodoka. The figure actually looked like Nodoka.

"Nodoka? Is that you?" Yui asked

The spirit looked at Yui and glared at her with intense hatred.

"From this day forward all living things around the world will stop aging and as for you girl" The figure said as she pointed at Yui.

Yui looked to her left and then to her right. She looked back at the spirit and pointed at herself.

"You mean me?" Yui asked

"Yes! Starting today you will be reverted back into the form of a child and the world will start aging again once you reach the age that you are right now" The spirit said

"Who are you?" Yui asked

"My name is Madoka and now you are cursed" Madoka said

The ghost disappeared and left everyone in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Ritsu asked

"I don't know but I don't think anything has happened so it was probably a setup" Azusa said

"She's right. I don't think that ghost was real" Mugi said

Mugi noticed that Mio was missing.

"Where's Mio?" Mugi asked

"She's over there in the corner" Ritsu said

Ritsu pointed her thumb over her shoulder. Everyone saw that Mio was crouching down. She had her hands on her head and was trembling.

"Ghosts don't exist! Ghosts don't exist! Ghosts don't exist!" Mio said

Mio kept repeating the same line over and over again. Usually Ritsu would take advantage of Mio when she was like this but the ghost thing was more important to her at the moment right now. Sawako, the club advisor, came in the room and saw that everyone seemed distracted.

"What happened to all of you?" Sawako asked

They explained what just happened and Sawako was having a hard time believing them. They members weren't too surprised that she didn't believe them since the story did sound ridiculous.

Another person entered the club room and this time it was Ui, Yui's younger sister. They explained the same thing to her and they also saw that she had a hard time believing them. They didn't really blame her for doubting them since the story did sound made up. Nodoka dropped by and the same story was told to her. She also had doubts and the others understood her doubt

"I think you had too many cakes" Ui said

"You can never have too many cakes" Yui said

"Perhaps you had too much tea" Nodoka said

"You can never have too much tea" Mugi said

After Yui said that she started to shrink and everyone was shocked to see that Yui was getting smaller and smaller. She eventually disappeared and the only thing that was left behind was her school uniform.

"YUI!" They all shouted

They were starting to think that she was gone. Ui saw that there was some movement under the uniform. Ui went over to the uniform and removed them. To her shock she saw that it was a baby. What was even more shocking was that this baby looked like Yui when she was a baby. Everyone saw this and were just as shocked.

"I think this is Yui" Ui said

"EHHHHHHHHH!?" They all shouted

Yui was startled by all the yelling and began to cry. Everyone saw this and felt bad for scaring her. Ui picked her up and rocked her back and forth to calm her down. It worked because she stopped crying and went to sleep. Ui told everyone that she'll take care Yui. Everyone agreed.

Ui brought Yui home and started to take care of her. Everything was okay until Yui wanted some milk. Ui poured a glass of milk for her and handed it to her. Yui looked at the milk and refused to drink it.

"What's wrong Yui? I thought you wanted milk" Ui said

"Not the right milk" Yui said

"Not the right milk? What kind of milk do you want?" Ui asked

"Booby milk!" Yui said

Ui went pale when she heard what Yui wanted. She was starting to go red.

"I want booby milk! I want booby milk" Yui said

Ui saw that she had no choice so she removed her top and started to feed Yui and after she was done she made Yui burp. Yui went to sleep and Ui went to bed herself because she was tired after today's events.


End file.
